


Shady Acres

by VixenKnight1



Category: Loki: Heir of Asgard
Genre: God of Mischief, Shady Acres
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixenKnight1/pseuds/VixenKnight1
Summary: What /should/ have happened in the Shady Acres scene in Thor; Ragnarok





	Shady Acres

I stare at the crumbling sign left in the rubble that reads, Shady Acres Care Home. I can’t help but to cross my arms, knowing a storm brews in Thor’s eye. “I swear I left him right here…”  
“Right here on the sidewalk, or right here where the building’s being demolished?” Thor points out just as a few bricks crumble on top of the sign. “Great planning…”  
“How was I supposed to know they would demolish the building?” I can’t help the irritation building in my chest. Like Father ever cared for me any more than this? “I can’t see into the future, I’m not a witch.”  
Thor quirks his eyebrow, eyeing my sleek black suit and slicked back hair. I cast a look back at him. His Terran outfit isn’t any more becoming, especially not for a god. My eyes slide up past his hips, wrinkling my nose at his jacket, but when our eyes meet, pain is wrought behind his irises. “I saw you die… I mourned you, I cried for you.” His voice is low, his emotions betraying him.  
I don’t know what to say to his pain. I want to tell him, ‘you never showed an ounce of tender affection when you knew I was well and healthy. You knew I needed a brother, but all you saw was the crown.’ Instead, bitterness builds a wall around my heart and all I can retort is, “I’m honored…”  
Thor casts his eyes to the ground, his hand wringing around Miljnor. I know I should say something. I saw the relief in his eyes when he saw I lived. He wasn’t alone anymore. I wasn’t alone. Despite the way he tortures me, I need him. “Brother?” I begin.  
Some girls chatter in the distance, approaching us. Thor can’t help but break into his signature smile when they twist their hair between their fingers. “Um- hi,” one of the two girl’s stutters. “Are you Thor, the Avenger?”  
“I am.” he says proudly, squaring his shoulders. “Oh my god, would you mind taking a picture with us?” The girl giggles.  
“Sure,” he bellows, soaking up the glory of their worship. He thrives on it… “Why not?” he poses, making ridiculous images in front of a piece of technology that he doesn’t even know how it works. They take their time making silly faces with him to which he slides his eyes to me as if to gloat.  
I sigh, casting my eyes away from him. I only ever needed to be loved by one… He’s the one who needed to be loved by everyone. That’s when I see her. A shy young woman in shorts and a black camisole stares at me from across the street. She stares with wonder, her cell-phone clutched tightly in her hands. Instinctively I back out of the way, sure she’s angling to get a picture with my brother as well, but her pale eyes only trail my every move.  
I can’t help but quirk an eyebrow at the way she looks at me; like she’s seen a ghost. I wonder if she lost people when I came to earth with my army… I purse my lips. I don’t want to face those sins today. But the small gesture only drives her forward, stepping out in the street, crossing to me. I glance back at thor, but he’s swept up in the pheromones, basking in the ladies attention. He spares a moment to command me, “Figure out where Father is,” he poses for another photo. “You were the one who lost him.”  
“You aren’t my King.” I retort, turning away, but a dark figure is right behind me, making me jump it’s so close. In an instant, my hand is inside my suit jacket, reaching for my trusty blades, but when I see it’s only the dark haired, pale-eyed girl, I relax. “Don’t sneak up on me,” I snap, but she hardly seems phased.  
“Sorry, but are you… Loki, Prince of Asgard?... god of trickery and mischief?” she asks with wide eyes, her voice soft and timid.  
I don’t know if I should answer, but something behind her eyes forces me to stand straighter. “I am. Why do you want to know?”  
Her features melt and she bows her head, dropping to one knee. “My god, I’m so honored to meet you.”  
I can’t help but blink a few times, seeing this woman bowing down to me. A moment passes and I wonder if it’s a trick and that she will suddenly lunge, but she remains on her knees, a tender reverence set on her face. “What are you doing?” I ask even though I face her fully, my chest swelling.  
“I’ve always wanted to meet you.” she looks up and I see how green her eyes are and how her pale, creamy skin seems like snow against the pavement. “You are the black cat in the alley-way, the dark howl piercing the night. You are the forbidden fruit; like knowledge between good and evil.”  
I don’t fancy her biblical metaphors, but I reach down, caressing her face and she relaxes into my palm. I can’t help but glance back at Thor who watches in complete dismay. The other girls fawning over Thor now shove their phones in my face, whispering to each other about the woman kneeling before me.  
I turn back to her, still shocked one would submit themselves so readily to someone hellbent on ruling her entire planet. “Why do you kneel to me freely? You know I hurt people…” I tell her.  
“You rose from ashes after being deceived your entire childhood. You were called a monster. You could have been one, but you became so much more. You became a brother, a son, and a true god; one who deserves the throne and all the adoration with it.”  
“He nearly destroyed your home.” Thor can’t help himself, pointing a blaming finger at me.  
It’s true though. I cast my eyes to the ground, “I’m sorry,” I whisper. I don’t know who I’m telling, but the guilt that hangs in my stomach can’t outweigh the anger I feel towards Thor. So I just keep my eyes level with the ground. “My lord,” the dark haired woman asks, “Can I have a picture with you?”  
My eyes glance back at her hopeful face, her small frame still huddled on the ground. I raise my head, feeling for once like someone knows how to treat a proper god. “Of course you can, milady. Rise.” I offer her a hand and she’s hesitant. After a moment, she takes it, climbing to her feet. Now that she’s standing, I take the opportunity to look her up and down. She’s quite lovely with long black hair and slender curves. Her knees are red and worn from kneeling and when my gaze finally meets her face, her eyes spell mischief. A smile plays on the corner of my mouth when she offers her phone to me.  
I take it, choosing the camera option and pose with her for the photo. I choose to take only one, knowing this woman will cherish the one picture more than the other vapid girls will cherish the some-odd ten pictures Thor took with their phones. “What is your name?” I ask the woman when I give her back her cellphone.  
“It’s Juniper, my Lord.”  
“Juniper,” I repeat bowing my head slightly. “It was such an honor, darling. If I come back to this city, I will call upon you again.”  
Her face breaks into a genuine smile, her eyes holding nothing but adoration. “Thank you.” she bows her head deeply. “I’ll make sure to offer you prayers each night.”  
I turn my back, quirking an eyebrow at Thor who practically drags me away. I don’t know why he’s so angry. But then again, he was always the one who needed to be worshiped...


End file.
